Hilda meets N once again
by mushimio92
Summary: Through Kalos region, N will meet another trainer who will lead him to the person he had been searching for. Please review review review :)
1. Chapter 1

In a town nearby, Yvonne releases her pokemon for battle. A waiter challenged her to a battle behind Café Gallant.

"Go! Doublade!" she called bravely, the pokeball burst open dazzling the floor. The dual sword pokemon or poke – monster steadied itself on the battle field. It looks at the trainer with a beady eye. His sharp edges ready to slice and dance through the challenge, it gave a screechy cry before levitating beside Yvonne.

The waiter whose name was called Luttie, sweeps her banks aside. She gleams at the trainer before retrieving her own pokeball from her waist pocket. "I choose, Flabebe!" She calls confidently; the pokeball flew out from her hands and expanded, soon after a tiny flower like pokemon floated on the battle field. Almost immediately, there was a gentle smell of lavender wafting in the air. The fairy type pokemon floated next to its trainer, it may be small but not weak, and it looked at its opponent and smiled. Even between pokemon, courtesy still matters. Doublade grinned happily. Yvonne tilted her head a little "Let's make this battle worthwhile!"

"Doublade, use iron head!" She cries, the sword pokemon trembles as he made his body shine silver, it began to spin fast.

"Flabebe! Use protect!" Waiter Luttie commanded, the little flower braced itself before transferring some energy to making a thin barrier around it and its trainer.

The spinning sword danced its way towards the little flower, they collided hard and result was shaking walls around them.

"Use fairy wind!" Out from the dust, Yvonne could hear her opponent. She could also see the whirlwind like dust moving towards her precious pokemon, "Doublade!" she cries!

But the wind hit her pokemon hard, Doublade started to spin as a resultant impact.

EEEEKKK, doublade tries to steady himself, Yvonne looks at her pokemon, eyes filled with concern – she cannot let her pokemon suffer like this.

"Doublade! Let's finish this once and for all, you can do it!" The sword pokemon heard its owner's voice, it shivers a little, but awaits for its command.

"Power Switch! And then, use iron head!" The sword felt a swarm of warm energy rising through its body. It conjures two orbs above its head, one representing attack and the other representing defence. Waiter Luttie could see what was happening and she was not about to let it happen, "Flabebe! Hit it with your fairy wind one more time!" The small flower rushes towards the glowing sword alongside its attack

The pokemon made contact with one another however, Doublade have already completed the actions of transferring defence to offence stats. Their contact resulted in bright white light thrown across the streets. The pokemon made a defending clash.

"Doublade! Now!" Yvonne screams over the loud clash. The pokemon lifted its head and glowed, it could see its opponent right in front of him caught within the whirlwind of attacks. It dashes towards the flower pokemon, hitting it straight in the face.

The ground trembled terribly,

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Doublade? Are you alright?" Yvonne asked concerned about her precious pokemon, she had doublade on her lap. The pokemon gave a small screech to tell her that it was feeling just right. Luttie on the other hand had Flabebe restored pretty quickly as the pokemon itself had self restoring abilities.

"Is the pokemon alright?" Waiter Luttie asked, Flabebe perched over her shoulders looking greatly worried at the sword pokemon. She kneeled down beside Yvonne who was spraying some potion over Doublade wounds. The latter did not respond.

"Yvonne?" Waiter Luttie saw drops of tears falling from her eyes, "Hey! What's wrong?"

At the sound of the question, Yvonne nodded quickly; she rubs away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Yeah, I am fine." She took out doublade pokeball and pressed the button at the centre to return him back into his 'home'.

"Thank you for the battle, Luttie! It was a wonderful experience." Yvonne said, smiling. Though everyone else who could see her smile can tell it wasn't real.

Yvonne turned away rather hastily, not allowing anyone to see her in this manner. "I will see you again!" she added before running towards the pokemon centre. Leaving Luttie rather confused. "Didn't she just win the battle, why is she so upset?" She asked out loud, Flabebe gave a soft ringing tone to indicate its confused as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yvonne runs without looking back, she held her pokeball close to her heart. "I am so sorry, doublade, you got injured because of me again…I shouldn't battle anymore…" She talks to herself, upset and hurt filled her mind. She had not notice that someone was watching her just nearby.

A man wearing a black hat covering his eyes. His head tilted curiously as he heard the strange passer-by sob and mutter to herself. He heard another voice as well, one that came from a pokemon. Under the light, he had green hair. His soft eyes narrowed, he stood up quickly and decided to follow her.

"How interesting…"


	2. Chapter 2

In a town nearby, the sun was beginning to rise. A girl dashed into the pokemon centre, pale and scared.

"Nurse Joy! Help my pokemon please!" she cried, the nurse upon hearing her cries came around to her side quickly. She takes the pokeball and scans it on the machine behind her. Yvonne, glanced nervously as she waits for the nurse directions.

"Hmm, the pokemon doublade." Nurse Joy reads from the screen, she clicked on the icon twice before announcing "Don't worry dear; your pokemon will be fine. It is exhausted; will you allow it to rest in our infirmary?"

Yvonne nodded furiously, the nurse smiled at her – she wonders how they can do that when she was so worried about her pokemon. In respect, she gave a tiny smile but it disappeared soon after. Nurse Joy pushes a button next to a computer. Soon after, another pokemon came into view. A chansey in fact came bubbling out of the room.

"Chan sey? It says, pulling with it, a stretcher. Nurse Joy releases Doublade from its pokeball. For a moment, Doublade seemed fine however in a second it floated gradually towards the ground, unable to help itself levitate. "Here, Doublade." Nurse Joy said, helping the floating pokemon to the stretcher. Doublade screeched – thanking the nurse for her help.

Doublade glanced at its trainer, who looked like she had been worried forever. _Don't worry, I will be fine. _Yvonne can't understand of course, she gave the pokemon a pat on the head before watching it rush off to the infirmary through the door to the left of the pokemon centre.

Yvonne sat on the sofa nearby and clenched her fist, she knew Doublade will not be in terrible danger but her heart was so rattled, so afraid that history might repeat itself. Yvonne stared at the cup of water that nurse joy had given her earlier to calm her nerves, _water… It was that day, a raining day that I have lost a friend of mine. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Serena, you can choose your pokemon companion from me!" says Tiero holding out three ball capsules. Serena looks at them, excitement written on her face. Serena releases the pokemon from their poke balls, three starter pokemon burst out and landed on the ground before her. Cool Froakie, Fiery Fennekin, and cozy Chespin. The fox like Fennekin peered at her and came a little closer. It licks her toes gently. _

"_Fennekin…" Serena cooed, as she kneeled beside the fox like pokemon and began to stroke its fur. _

"_Looks like Fennekin choose you." A voice behind her said. Serena peered over her shoulders and saw one of her best friends walking towards her. _

_Serena picks up Fennekin under her belly, and held the fox close to her chest. It gave no struggle and continued to lick her fingers enthusiastically. "I guess so; I think I will pick her as well." Serena says with a big grin on her face. _

_Calem came to her side, and petted Fennekin on her head causing the little fox to stop licking and sniffed his fingers curiously. "Well, in that case" He said, deep in thought. "I will choose you." Calem bend down and picked up the frog like pokemon which was exploring its environment. "Froakie!" Calem stroked his head causing the frog like pokemon to croak comfortably._

_A moment later, Fennekin blew a small puff of smoke into the air, startling Froakie which in turn shot a stream of bubbles into Calem face. Serena laughed uncontrollably as Calem tries to get himself steady. _

"_Sorry!" Serena added in between her laughs. _

_From that day on, in a town further away. An adventure of Serena and Calem has started with their precious companion. _

"_Serena, what are you going to do now?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In a town nearby, a girl sleeps in the lobby of the pokemon centre. She has fallen asleep rather uneasily, within her mind, scenes from her past plays for her like a movie. Trainers, passer-by come and go at the pokemon centre, busy with their day to day lives. For trainers, every day such as these are precious, spending time with their pokemon, battling them and having fun just getting stronger improving their bonds at the same time. But with Yvonne is different after all, it is her past that caused her to change along the way. From the brave, strong girl she was, when her name was still Serena to now, a weakling who was affected by her past with a group of villains.

Yvonne was no longer asleep, her eyes wide open and tearing up thinking about those sad matters. Someone had placed a blanket over her – it should be nurse joy, she thought. She could feel the warmness of the blanket; it did make her feel better. She was about to continue lying there when she felt slight shuffling from her right side.

Yvonne jumped up hurriedly and turned her head to the right, only to notice that she was not the only person occupying the sofa. There was a man sitting next to her, apparently also asleep. Yvonne picked up the blanket which had fallen to the ground; she sat there with the blanket at hand and glanced at the man. He had green hair, a black hat and facial features that did not belong to the Kalos region. It was a gentle innocent look, rude of Yvonne to say, the man looked like a baby. She smiled a little, Kalos region is known for receiving tourist from many other regions, this man must be one of them. – a pokemon trainer – Yvonne whispered to herself, she had noticed a ball capsule around his waist. _He must also be healing his injured pokemon as well. _

Yvonne took her eyes away from the man, and patted the sides of her head to ease the frizzy hair. She pulls her red hat and her bag to the side, Yvonne looked at the poke centre, there weren't a lot of people at the moment. She should really get Doublade and leave soon. Yvonne stood up and tucked her head neatly on her head, slings her bag over her shoulders and began to walk to the counter. The man continues to sleep deeply.

"Nurse Joy?" she called out softly, presently the nurse Joy who entertained her previously popped up from under the counter. "Hmm?" Yvonne wondered out loud, she peered at the Nurse Joy uncomfortable face.

"Sorry, my dear. The computer is experiencing a shortage of power at the moment. That is why I am under the table and all…." Nurse Joy muttered the rest of the sentence. "I am a technician too…" she added on

Yvonne shakes her head politely. "Oh yes, your Doublade is right here." Nurse Joy perked up and handed Yvonne her pokeball.

She tucked her pokeball into the bag and said her thanks, before she left she handed the neatly folded blanket to nurse. "Thank you for the blanket." Nurse Joy nodded but put her fingers to her chin.

"You don't have to thank me; it is the young man over there who asked for the blanket. He must have thought you looked cold"

Yvonne glanced at the man and back at the Nurse, she decides on something immediately, "Can I have the blanket once more?" she asked. Nurse Joy nodded and smiled – she knew what Yvonne was going to do.

Presently, Yvonne went to the stranger side, the one with green hair and gentle features on his face. She opened the blanket and placed it over the sleeping man. She was as gentle as could be, heart filled with gratefulness. She had not met another soul who was as kind to her as he was. Once she had tucked him nicely, Yvonne turned to the Nurse Joy and nodded.

With her bag neatly tucked, pokemon all accounted for and ready, she walked towards the doors.

The door zipped closed respectfully behind her, she took left turn and began to walk east. It was when she was about to enter a new route, she takes out her wallet and flipped to a small piece of picture. She glanced at it, her heart feels warmer now. She could see Calem, Tierno, Trevor and shu – chan smiling happily to her. And there she was with Fennekin right in the centre. The first day, they have left town for an adventure. A long time ago, when her name was still Serena.

_If everyone was as kind as the green haired man, maybe she would not be broken now._

0o0o0o0o

Moments later, a man dashed out of the same pokemon centre. He had left in a hurry, leaving the blanket in a mess on the sofa.

"Come out, my dear friend Zoroark!" He called, and released the pokemon from the pokeball. A tall bipedal pokemon landed on the grass in front of him. "Can you help me look for that trainer?" He asked kindly, it was not a command but a question. The pokemon snarled a little and began to sniff the ground at once, his ears rose a little when he sniffed east. "Is this the direction?" The man asked his pokemon. The Zoroark looked at him. "I see, thank you very much for your assistance" The man said softly, he returns the pokemon into his pokeball and dashed towards the east.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yvonne walked under the shade of trees as she walked on the light brown pathway, the wind was light and there was a smell of lavender in the air. This area has the abundance of Flabebe whose flowers gives a nice faint smell of Lavander or other scent in other areas depending on the flowers grown there. She was enjoying the breeze when she heard a voice coming from the left.

"Hey, you!" It was a lady hiding behind a tree; Yvonne stopped in her tracks and stared.

The lady stepped out into the light revealing a bright red suit and strangely bundled up hair, she was dressed in a punkish suit. Yvonne eyes widened, she knew who these people are. She backed away a little, at the same time glancing from left to right looking for any other passer-by she could asked for help from.

The lady put her hands on her hips, "DO you have pokemon?" she asked in a rude sort of voice, which scared Yvonne a little. _She speaks like that one from that time. _

"No…I don't have any." Yvonne whispers, and at that moment, she turns her back and began to run away from the strange lady. She was about five steps away, when she heard a terrifying familiar growl; a large shadow landed in front and stopped her from moving forward. Four legged dog, a houndoom snarled at her maliciously.

Yvonne swirled around; she realized that the woman was coming closer to her. "DO you have any pokemon with you?" she asked again, with a smirk on her face that showed deep relish from the confrontation.

"NO, I do not have any pokemon with me!" Yvonne nearly shouts, she holds the bag closer to her body. Behind her, the houndoom growled even louder.

The woman came very close to Yvonne; she was about 2 feet away from her when she gave a mirthful laugh.

"Houndoom is telling me, that you lie." She scorns Yvonne before peering to her pokemon "Tell me darling, what do we do to trainers who dare to lie to us, the beauty of the world?!"

The houndoom growled and snarled, his paws digging into the ground his to it. Yvonne had lied, it was true but her pokemon at this stage, could not defend themselves well against pokemon such as Houndoom and there was something else…that was instilling fear into her bones.

"Use Bite, Houndoom!" The woman gave her command, Yvonne spun around so quickly just in time to see the large dog pounce in her direction, and she threw her bag aside at the same time. She could see the pair of red eyes staring death into her own.

_Help me…._

0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Zoroark, use U-Turn!" called someone from a distance. Another pokemon had joined in the battle, but Yvonne felt too weak to even open her eyes to watch. She could feel her body trembling, and the ground shaking. Someone else was screaming, and could feel them running past her. But she was so afraid, so scared to open her eyes. _Why is she such a weakling…Just like that time, Fennekin…_

Yvonne felt a gentle touch on her arms, and that was all she felt…after that, it was all darkness…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A long time ago, in a town far away. There was girl going on an adventure with her new pokemon. _

_In the Suntalune Forest, she came across a woman dressed in a red suit accompanied with a large black dog like pokemon. _

_She challenged her to a battle that Serena could not back out from. _

_The girl watched as her pokemon collapsed to the ground, after being hit by a bite attack. Serena thought the worst was over but what came next would haunt her for the rest of her life… _

"_Why won't you let us leave?" Serena said furiously, she hugged Fennekin close to her side, she could feel her pokemon weakening. And that meant she had to find a pokemon centre quick. _

_The woman stopped her path with Houndoom (the large black dog), "Because we want your pokemon!" she announced before approaching her with her hands out stretched, she landed her hands around Fennekin body. _

_Serena kicked the woman in her knees, before feeling a sting sensation rise through her body from her sides. Houndoom have clenched his teeth around her waist. "AHHHHH!" Serena screams and in response, she let go. _

_Serena landed on the ground with a loud thump, she felt weak but the sound of her pokemon cries prompted her to reach out for the woman again. Serena could see her pokemon struggling with the woman as well. _

"_Give back my pokemon!" Serena cries, she grabbed the sleeves of the woman with no intention to let go. _

_At the corner of her eyes, she saw Fennekin get paler weaker. "She is going to die! Please give her back to me!" For a moment, the woman stopped moving away. She looked at the pokemon, Serena swallowed deeply, her tears and sweat mixed on her forehead. She saw the woman's face pale out. Fennekin was not longer moving. _

"_Fennekin?" Serena whispers. For that moment, everything in the forest have quieten down, no breeze. Even the air was stale and still. _

_The woman scoffed out, "Useless pokemon." She added in, before letting the limp pokemon fall to the ground. Serena let the grip on the sleeves loosen, she crawls towards her pokemon._

"_Let's go, Houndoom. This has been a waste of our time." The woman said, before withdrawing her pokemon in its pokeball which was also customized in red. _

_Serena hugs her pokemon against her chest, her tears would not stop. Her heart had just died just like her precious companion did. She glared at the woman who showed no remorse to what she had done. _

_She turned away and began to walk away. "You caused it to die, remember that. You did not protect it well enough." _

_The woman disappeared through the cracks between the trees, leaving Serena alone. She patted the little fox head, her body trembling uncontrollably, tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks. "I am so sorry…Fennekin…I did not protect you well enough…" _

_She let the thought consume her, and soon it was too overwhelming to even bear within her mind. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screams loudly, echoes of her cries could be heard in the forest. _

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her eyes flickered open, she had been crying again. Yvonne wipes the tears away from her eyes, and peered around. _"Where…am i…?" _

b


	3. Chapter 3

The woman screams when her houndoom was defeated by a new comer, a tall green haired man with his pokemon that she had not seen before. "Who the hell are you?" She asked rudely, as she returned her pokemon into its pokeball. The green haired man glared at her, "Thank you, Zoroark." He said to his pokemon before withdrawing it. He tucked the pokeball back to the holder around his waist. He ignored the woman and made his way towards the direction the young girl who had collapsed behind her. The woman bit her lips; she did not liked being ignored. "Hey, I am talking you, who the hell are you?" The tall man, side tracked to pick up the bag which the young girl threw aside before being attacked; he slings it on his shoulder before walking to her side.

The man placed two of his fingers on the young girl neck; it was weak but steady pulse. She fainted out of shock, but beside that, she should be fine…but still…Without waiting for another second, he placed his arms around her and lifted her up, resting her head against his chest.

The woman stomped the ground angrily, she had been ignored twice. This was not a good day, and her dignity cannot take the fact she was ignored by a stranger who defeated her in battle. The green haired tall man began to walk away from the scene when he was stopped by a slap on his back. He turned around.

"I asked for your name, how can you a mere person ignore the orders from me; the representation of Team Flare, the beauty of this world." She said causing his eyes to narrow dangerously.

"The beauty of this world is more than you can ever imagine. YOU on the other hand have no right to be standing in front of me. Get out of my way." He said, in a low voice.

All of the sudden, he stopped. "I see, you wish to do that?" The woman raised an eyebrow, it seemed as though the man was not talking to her anymore. "Come on out then." He said gently. For a moment, she did not know what was going on. A few seconds later, the light from his pokeball burst sending Zoroark out. _The pokemon decided to come out on its own will._

The woman clenched her teeth, "Come out, houndoom." She responded, the dog like pokemon tumbled out, it could no longer stand up properly but it was trying its best. "If you attack me now, this pokemon will not live to see another day."

The man walk passed the woman, surprising the latter. Zoroark gave a loud screech before running towards the woman. "WHAT!" she cried out before turning to run. She threw her pokeball aside and dashed away as fast as she could.

Zoroark tail began to emit a dark aura; it spun in the air and strikes the pokeball. A short sharp snap could be heard, the pokeball had split into two. Zoroark landed gracefully on the ground, and the useless pokeball fell beside it. Houndoom on the other hand peered left to right, unsure what was going on.

"Your trainer does not deserve to have you, please go now and may you be safe from such people ever again." He said to houndoom. The large dog nodded as though he understood, it came to his side and Yvonne's fingers gently and rubbed his body against the man's leg before racing towards the bushes nearby, disappearing quickly.

"Yes, I will tell her that you are sorry for what you have done…" The man whispered, he peered down and looked at Yvonne's unconscious face. "You certainly resemble her…"

Zoroark on the other hand stood quietly by his trainer's side, when he looked at it. The creature nodded and disappears into the pokeball.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Yvonne sat on the bench nearby, her head was still slightly aching from the confrontation she had with members of Team Flare earlier on. She glanced at Doublade, Riolu and Bagon playing together at the field nearby. Presently, Riolu had jumped on Doublade, causing the latter to screech at him. Bagon on the other hand was gathering berries that were abundant in this area. "Please be gentle with each other, okay?" Yvonne called out, her pokemon responded in their different cries, in a way that assures her that no one will get hurt.

"Are you feeling alright?" Said a voice from behind her, Yvonne turned around and caught the eyes of the young tall green haired man from the poke centre. She nodded quickly. The man takes the seat beside Yvonne "A drink?" he asked, it was soda pop that Yvonne was quite fond off. "How, did you know I like soda pop…?" she asked curiously. The man removed his hat and placed it on his lap, he breathed in deeply before looking at Yvonne with a kind look. "Your Doublade told me"

Yvonne gripped the can hard, she grinned a little. "My Doublade told you…? Oh, I did share my drinks with it when we were travelling in the early days…Did it speak to you…?"

"Yes, indeed." The man ruffled his hair a little, and placed his own can on the bench next to him. "You are not surprised, that I can hear pokemon talk?"

Yvonne glanced at the man slowly and back to her pokemon who were playing not so far away, "I have always imagined pokemon talking to us, being able to tell us their thoughts and feelings. And after a long journey with my pokemon, I believe that they can talk…Most of us can't hear them talk but there must be someone who can."

She turned and smiled a little to the man, "You can talk to them right…?"

He nodded, "That must be nice…" she added on with an afterthought.

Yvonne sipped her drink, and glanced at the dark clouds which were hanging over the nearby down. She felt the temperature get slightly colder than usual. "I have to go now, thank you for your help earlier. And thank you for the blanket at the pokemon centre." She said to him before reaching for her pokeballs. She walked towards her team "We have to go now." One by one, her pokemon returned to their pokeballs.

She slings her bag over her shoulders, and at the same time retrieved an umbrella. "Do you need this?" she asked the man, handing to him a green umbrella which he shakes his head to.

"What is your name?" He asked her, the wind was picking up and the trees rustled against the breeze.

"Yvonne." She replied, to which and to her surprise, the man shakes his head…"Your real name."

"How did you know…?" Yvonne stared at him then she remembered what he told her earlier, "Oh, Riolu must have told you….My real name is Serena…" she tells him half-heartedly, as though not proud of her name.

They began to walk together to the next town, the pick have picked up too quickly, now there were leaves blowing from the trees nearby. "What is your name then?" She asked him when they entered a transit building from a route to the town.

The man brushes off the droplets of water from his shirt, he looks at her before answering to that question. "My name is N, I am from the Unova Region."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_In a town e_ven further than usual, a girl prepares to leave her house for a second journey into an unknown world.

"Mum, I will contact you when my plane land in Kalos_. So don't worry alright?" _

A_fter being fussed by her mother, Hilda makes her way to her friend's house just a corner away. She carried a large box with her, gifts which she wants to share with her friend's before she leave home for a long time in fact. _

_She rings the door bell, almost immediately, the door creaked open. _

"_Hilda! Oh, I heard the news!" Said a sharp voice before the rest of the person appeared into view, It was Bianca hugging Hilda around her shoulders. "Why are you leaving already?" She asked her in a tone as though reprimanding the latter._

"_Bianca, Let go of Hilda already, she is going to fall over." Said another voice from the living room, It was Cheren, him and his new contact lenses. He have recently went for a makeover, someone said that he looked much better without those glasses. That someone was a potential girlfriend for Cheren much to the happiness of his friends but not him. _

"_Oh dear Oh dear, I am so sorry! Let me get those!" Said Bianca hurriedly, before rushing both the gifts and her best friend to the sofa in the living room, cheren took the sofa across the girls. _

_Cheren grinned at Hilda, "So champion of Unova, where are you heading towards now?" _

_Hilda frowned deeply, "Come on, don't call me that now. I may have got the title of champion, but I am still me." She said, putting her fingers nervously together. _

_Bianca pouted and glared at Cheren, "Yeah, she is still our friend not just a champion. In fact, she is the girl who saved the world!" _

_Cheren smirked and Bianca looked happy with herself for saying so, all those just caused Hilda to frown even more "Stop it, you guys. No more about these okay? I am home now and team plasma is getting rounded up as we speak. I did not do many things. It's the police efforts and the various gym leaders efforts, i…." _

"_But you were the one who convinced N to stop right?" Bianca chipped in. Hilda glanced at her friends then to the wall opposite her, there was a picture. It was a postcard from N just a few months ago. He had gone to another region far away to increase his knowledge of the world. He is so much a kinder person now, clearer about his goals and has even stronger determination to find the truth and ideals of the world. _

"_N is a strong person, I might have battled him to stop. But if his heart did not softened, I guess even I can't stop him." Hilda replied softly. Bianca and Cheren nodded in unison. _

"_Okay, my dear friends. All those events put behind us. Tell me what are you planning to do now?" Hilda spoke up first; she crossed her arms together and smiled at her friends. _

"_Well, Ta Da!" Bianca announced happily, as she pulled out a white envelope from her bag. "I got accepted!" she said, passing the envelope to Cheren who wanted to read it. _

"_Woah! You got accepted to be Professor Juniper's assistant!" Cheren nearly shouts, while Bianca twirled her fingers happily at the shocked expression Cheren had. _

"_Uh Huh…I applied after all those things happen, you know very well Cheren…I can't battle as well as you and Hilda therefore I thought to myself why not I put my talents in something else…Such as research. Just like what Professor Juniper said, there is never enough Professors and scientist in the world. SO I decided that this path might be suitable for me… I mean of course I have to go and get a change of clothes and maybe a hair do done over. But I will be a good assistant…Just wait and see alright?" _

_Cheren nodded happily while Hilda smiled at her, she reached over and raised her hand to hi – 5 a well done. "you will do great, Bianca! I am sure of it…But I won't be around for 4 years….so you have to show me plenty of pictures of you at work and around in your life okay?" _

"_OH….Hilda….I will miss you so much…" Bianca hugged her friend tightly, she began to sob. Shocking both Hilda and Cheren."Come on, don't cry." _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_After a few minutes, in a town so much further then here. A boy reveals his future to his friends. _

"_WOAH! Cheren! YOU a gym leader?" Yelp both Bianca and Hilda, both equally shocked of their friend's achievement. "How on earth, did you?" blabbered Bianca, who was deeply interested in his ascension. _

"_Well…A while ago, I was pursuing strength with my pokemon…and from the many defeats I had faced throughout my journey, I came to realize that strength is not the only thing that I need to enjoy my time with my pokemon. The other thing was the bonds we have to pokemon and the process of the journeys we have together, without those bonds, there is no point in pursuing strength. Therefore I want to be the test for young trainers to prove to me that they have the correct amount of bond with their pokemon in order to advance. That is my thought about this arrangement…What do you think?" Cheren asked his friends, but was equally surprised that his two friends have come to his sides and have their hands over his. _

"_We both think it is a wonderful idea, Cheren. With more trainers thinking like you, we will never have the sadness that happened to N and team plasma, reshiram, and zekrom. And that what we want to prevent in the future isn't it?_

"_Yeah…." Cheren replied after a while…" Thank you my friends…" _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_Bianca! Cheren! You will do well! Have a great time, and do your best! Have more confidence in yourself Cheren and be happy always Bianca! I love you both very much; see you in four years' time!" _

_Hilda turned away with her bag pack and entered through the gates, with the well wishes of her best friends who sent her off at the airport that nice sunny day. _

_When Hilda managed to find her seat, her tears began to fall uncontrollably; her friends were the best thing she could ever wish for. _

_In a moment later, the plane had taken flight with Hilda on board heading to Kalos region. Midway through the flight, there was a terrible turbulence that affected the plane very badly, Hilda peered out of the window and noticed a familiar shadow covering the plane temporary going in the opposite direction. "Reshiram?" she whispers to herself. "N…" _


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, you are from the Unova region? I heard that region is very beautiful and the myths or legends there are much interesting to read." Yvonne and N took refuge within a café in town; it was raining cats and dogs right outside. They have only barely made it out of the rain. Yvonne sipped her coffee and waited for N to talk further.

"Indeed it is a very beautiful place with pokemon that are equally great in their ways." N replied softly, "it is place where I was raised and have met various people who gave me knowledge of the world and changed my thinking about it…"

Yvonne peered at N's facial expression; there was something painful between those words as though, he had been through so much of sadness in his past. It made her sad too; she was able to feel those exact emotions. Her past is also not that much cheerful. "I can understand, some of those feelings…You are sad…aren't you?"

N looked at Yvonne and after some consideration, he spoke up. "I am not sad, I am experiencing those events within my mind, remembering them and how I felt at that moment. And now, it is not sadness I am feeling but regret and longing."

"There is so much about my past, which made me stronger and also so much weaker" N said simply.

Yvonne stared at him…"We are so much alike, except that you did become stronger but I just became weaker."

N considered her words deeply but before he could raise any questions about it, there was a loud bang. The sound echoed through the room and it made the roof shake. Yvonne put both her hands over her ears and so did N, the other patrons of the café started dashing for the exit. And the reason why, was that long deep cracks were beginning to form along the walls next to them.

"Don't let go of my hand!" Shouted N as he grabbed Yvonne's hand, as they dashed towards the doors. The waitress and waiter which some of them were pokemon made their way to the door as well however the stampede of human had prevented them to travel far.

And these, was not hard for Yvonne or N to miss "N, those pokemon need our help!" she shouted to him, N nodded too with a worried look upon his face. The two dashed across the room and carried some of the pokemon within their arms. "Don't worry little guys, we will be fine!" Coaxed Yvonne.

The room shook terribly, more cracks appeared along the walls and debris began to fall from the ceiling above them. "Come on, we have leave now." N said quickly.

"Wait!" Yvonne said, letting go of N's hand. "There is one more pokemon back there; I have to go get it!"

"N! Go on ahead first, I be right behind you!" She instructed before dashing to the back of the café. "Yvonne!" N shouted, dust was now engulfing the room, N frowned but he dashed towards the doors.

Right outside, he placed the pokemon down on the ground. "Okay, I have to find her now."

He turned and was about to enter through the doors again, when he was stopped by some men. "You cannot go in again, it is going to collapse!"

"Wait wait, you don't understand. There is another person still trapped in there!" N shouted at the men, his heart beating extremely fast and the rest of him panicking.

For a moment, there was not a single sound then a loud crash was heard. The roof of the café had crashed in.

"Yvonne!" N shouts, he pushed the man blocking him aside. He went to where the door used to stand, - no…

"N…" he heard the voice then saw the rest of her. She was limping but otherwise alright, the pokemon under her arms was an Azurill. It squeaked nervously. N approached her, Yvonne slides to the ground feeling weak in her knees. "Sorry…I have worried you…" She said. N kneeled beside her, and wiped the dust off her head and shoulders. "Thank goodness, you are alright…"

All of the sudden, someone in the crowd shouted out. "Look out! The ground!" N looked down in time to see several deep cracks appear under him and Yvonne.

N pushed Azurill aside before the cracks gave away, the both of them was sent tumbling down a dark tunnel, he hugged her close to his chest as they rolled down the dirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Samurott, are you feeling alright?" Hilda asked quietly, as they make their way through the darkness of the tunnel. The pokemon made a hollow sound through its horns to indicate that it was alright. Hilda patted Samurott on the back. "It is my fault that caused the two of us to fall down here. You will be alright, I am sure we can fix that tail of yours." Samurott rubbed the sides of its head against Hida's shoulders.

It was a little further when Hilda heard a noise coming from her right; she peered hard into the darkness to see a man dressed in a red funny suit with even sillier hair approaching her

"There is an intruder in the tunnels!" He shouts, before sending out his pokemon, "GO Heliopile the pokeball burst open to reveal a small pokemon with large ears and yellow body. It gives a defending screech and came dashing towards Samurott.

"Samurott! Use strength!" Hilda commanded, and Samurott prepares himself to hit back its opponent.

"Heliopile! Use thunderbolt!" Team Flare grunt ordered. Hilda frowned, an electric attack against water types does not bold well for her pokemon.

Samurott! Focus on your defense!" Hilda shouts out! All of the sudden, she felt an ache from her lower back that caused the rest of the body to rattle as well. She clenched her teeth from the pain, and then fell to the ground. Samurott turned around to see its trainer collapse, the pokemon rushed to her side only to be attacked by Heliopile. Hilda glanced at her attacker; it was another Grunt from Team Flare.

"That is a dirty trick…" She said unsteadily, and there was a dull aching pain in her stomach now… She felt like throwing up… "Samurott…" She called out, holding her pokeball in her hands preparing to return him to its ball when the grunt launched at her, pulling a knife out from his pocket and slashed it across her hands.

Samurott grunted and growled from where it stood, it had taken considerable damage from the thunderbolt but it was not going to give up yet. And when it saw the danger its trainer was In, Samurott doubled for another attack. It gaped his mouth and began to bring out the energy of ice beam.

"Catch that pokemon!" yelled the grunt; he ordered his heliopile for another thunderbolt. Hilda widened her eyes as the thunderbolt strikes her pokemon mercilessly, "NOOO!" she screamed, as samurott collapsed down to the ground in a heap.

"Drag it away!" Commanded the second grunt as he sent his pokemons out, two houndoom appeared in a flash, they began to bite down on samurott and dragging it away. Hilda struggled under the strength of her attacker. "Let my pokemon go!" she pleaded desperately, "You are hurting it!"

The man looked at her with a cold stare. "Good night." He said, Hilda looked to her left in time to see his fist raised, and the fist made impact against her skull.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"N, do you hear that?" Yvonne stopped in her tracks, they have been investigating the tunnels for an hour now and just a moment ago, she had heard a scream echoing through the tunnels. Yvonne turned to N, who glanced around, "Yes, I heard it. It was scream." He placed his ears against the side of the tunnel, "there is a slight draft coming this way…"

Yvonne stepped across the tunnel to N, she walked silently by his side. They had fallen down a deep tunnel under the café; normal people would find it a very bad thing to happen to them. She feels even more darkness in these tunnels as though, she would meet those people right here as well. The once they called Team Flare.

"N?" Yvonne called out, she felt N stop in his tracks.

"What is going…?" She asked again. N put out an arm before her, indicating that they should be quiet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was an excavation site, with a handful of Team Flare Grunts working on a large greyish machine at the centre. There were cages scattered around the area as well, as far as N and Yvonne could see, there were pokemon within those cages.

Presently, a Team Flare Grunt approached another Grunt, "Hey, how long is it going to take to reconnect this machine to the main supply line? We aren't getting enough electricity in the machines!"

"Well don't you think I have tried? These electric pokemon only can supply this amount of current to the machine, they are pretty much useless, we have to wait for the Team at Kalos supply plant to give us some more energy." The grunt pointed to the cages behind him, which to the horror of both N and Yvonne was filled with different types of electric pokemon cramped up the cages.

"Those are pokemon…" N muttered to himself…" They are in so much pain and terror…"

Yvonne felt her bones tremble, she felt worse than ever. Team Flare was really in the tunnels and now they have captured pokemon to keep them as slaves. – _Fennekin…were you going to be part of this if they had taken you from me alive? _

For a moment, no one else spoke until a loud scrapping noise arrived into the area.

N's eye widened considerably so did Yvonne, she had not seen such a majestic pokemon before while N on the other hand knew the Samurott personally.

"What pokemon is that…?" Yvonne asked quietly…

N clenched both his fist and teeth tightly, "It is a samurott, the last evolution of the water type starter in the Unova region…"

Yvonne looked at N, "You know this samurott…" She said, it was not a question but a statement. Their eyes met, and N nodded gravely.

The Grunt arrived after his pokemon, "Look at what I got here, a pokemon from another region!"

The other Grunts ditched their work quickly and came to the pokemon side, "Where did you get this from?" one asked curiously, he had a dirty look on his face, "The money we can get from this pokemon because of how beautiful it looks…can you imagine…?"

"Well, well. I got it from a trainer who was prowling the tunnels earlier." The rest of grunt stared at him then finally one of them shouted angrily at him.

"There was an intruder in the tunnels and you left him there?"

The grunt tsk loudly, before putting two hands on his waist, he said in an awfully proud tone "It is a 'her', and of course I did not leave her there without making sure she will not disturb us ever."

N could felt his blood freeze, _a trainer, a female trainer who owns a samurott. And he knew this samurott personally because he had fought against it before. It was her starter pokemon which means the trainer that was spoken about was HILDA! _

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Shouted someone storming towards them, Yvonne spun around in time to see a Team Flare Grunt approaching towards both N and herself.

"RUN!" Shouted N, the two of them ran out from their hiding spot and to the sides. Yvonne was right beside N, until a growl was heard which caused them both to stop. That same sickening growl which she was very frightened of, there were more than three houndoom surrounding them into a corner.

N steadied himself, before releasing his own pokemon knowing that they have to fight through the pokemon before being able to run to the other side. "Come on out! My Friend! Zoroark!"

The bipedal creature landed on the ground and gave a screechy battle cry; it eyed its opponent dangerously.

"Yvonne! Run! NOW!"

Yvonne managed to only look at N one time before he ordered his pokemon to use Flash which would blind the other pokemon with a bright light. "RUN, and find that trainer!" He told her quickly, before pushing her away in the direction which that grunt came from.

"N!" Yvonne found herself shouting over the various blasts, there was not enough time to hesitate. Yvonne ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soon, she found herself leaning against the rough walls of the tunnels heaving breathlessly…_N, I couldn't help you…why… I am so sorry… _

_I don't want to lose my pokemon again…I don't dare to, because I cannot protect them… _


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_In a town quite far away from here, a boy enters the hospital to look for a girl. _

Calem's Froakie jumped ahead of him and turned a corner; Calem followed his pokemon and came to the third floor. "Wait up, don't go ahead too far!"

"_Calem?" the boy heard his name being called; he peered up and found the girl walking towards him with Froakie cuddled in her arms. She had bandages around her head and her knees, and looked older to Calem even though they had only met 3 days ago. _

_Froakie croaked happily, it licked Serena's fingers enthusiastically. It was at that moment, their Holo Caster started ringing. Calem and Serena both picked up the call. Froakie jumped out of her arms and hopped onto the window ledge peering at the scenery outside. _

"_Hey, Serena. Its Tierno here, how are you?" _

"_Calem! It's Trevor! Have you visited Serena yet?" _

_Both Calem and Serena stared at the Hologram, and the voices that was feedback into the Holocaster caused their two friends to turn, their eyes met with each other. "Trevor!" "Tierno!" _

_The Holograms could see each other being portrayed from the devices. _

_Trevor and Tierno seemed to have forgotten their main purposes for calling; they were now busy talking about themselves and their adventures. Calem and Serena set their Holocaster side by side on the table in her ward before closing the diving curtains behind them, reminding their two friends to call when they have finished catching up. _

_Calem sat down quietly while Serena sat down on her side of the bed, with her legs propped up. No one spoke for a while until Serena cleared her throat softly. _

"_You didn't come here to stay quiet…did you?" _

_Calem shifted in uncomfortably in his chair, he looked at Serena and the girl stared back. He was hesitant in speaking and of course he was, after the nurses called him on his Holocaster informing him that his friend was found critically injured in the forest with a dead pokemon. Calem rushed down from the gym he was training at, he was worried for his friend, even though he had not known her for very long. He did treat her like his sister whom he felt needed to be protected. _

"_I'm sorry about Fennekin…" _

_Serena glanced quickly at Calem then back at the curtain opposite her, Calem stopped talking at that point – even he had not enough words to comfort her, no one in the world could have any best words to make her feel better. "I miss Fennekin…" Serena piped up softly, she looked at Calem deeply. The latter placed his hands over hers. "I understand…Serena…" _

"_I did not protect her well enough, just like what that woman said…" Serena continued slightly startling Calem for he had not heard the part where the woman came into the picture. He did not reply, instead waited for her to continue. _

_Serena blinked hard; tears were forming around her eyes again. She had cried so much since that day, nothing could help her stop. Nothing can stop the pain that is throbbing in her heart. Calem put an arm around Serena, in respond; she dug her head deeper between his head and shoulder. More tears were falling, even more ache writhing within her. _

"_Calem…We should not have started on our adventure isn't it…? If Fennekin have not left town with me, she wouldn't have…" Serena spoke, sobbing into Calem's shoulder. Her fingers gripped his sleeves tightly, "if the pokemon was separated from humans…they might have been happier…and so much safer…" _

_Calem pulled his head back, and peered into Serena's eyes, shocked upon what he heard. "What are you talking about?" _

"_You can't be serious right? What about the fun about raising pokemon? The battling and the adventure…?" _

_Serena put her arms around, and looked away…"There is no fun…the pokemon are better when left alone…at least they wouldn't die and get hurt!" _

_Calem looked at her before shaking his head slowly, "You are wrong, Serena…the pokemon enjoys these adventures too…." _

_The girl refused to speak to him afterwards; and the boy left the hospital feeling confused and upset at his friend's new revelation… _

_0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hilda breathed in and breathed out slowly, she pressed on her wound hard though the blood trickling down her arm was telling her that the pressure she was putting was not enough. The wound must be deeper than she thought, Hilda adjusted herself against the tunnel way and began to walk unsteadily towards the direction where the Team Flare Grunt stride off to.

She was in so much pain, both from the wound and the dull stinging sensation from the kick she had received earlier. But she cannot stop moving now, because of Samurott, her beloved pokemon. She had to go and find it to make sure that it was alright, get it back to her side.

"Samurott, please be alright. I am coming, don't worry…" Hilda muttered to herself, and those words gave her strength to walk further. She was about to turn a corner when she heard some shuffling ahead. Hilda leaned back and pressed her back stiff against the wall knowing that if she made a sound, the grunts would find her again.

The sound was coming closer, Hilda held her breathe. Suddenly, a figure walked passed her holding a glowing device on her palms, It was casing a tall and eerie shadow on the wall opposite her.

Hilda was not a fan of eerie and creeps although she had a ghost type pokemon in her team, she did curse silently and was about to 'faint' from the suspense when it/she spoke in a similarly shaken frightened tone.

"Are you…N's friend?" said the voice, Hilda glanced up a little too quickly, and she found herself face to face with other person just inches away from her nose.

"Oh my god!" Hilda jumped back in surprised, well, and not as back as she could since she was already pressed up against the wall from the beginning. Her head bumped against the dirt wall behind her painfully hard. "OUchh…" Out of an additional ache to her head, Hilda slides down to the ground.

Yyvonne placed her Holocaster on the ground almost immediately, "I am sorry!"

The girl held on to Hilda's arm and put her arms around her shoulders, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to give you a scare!"

Hilda sniffed a little, before giving a small smile. "Yeah, I am fine now…" she only managed to smile because she knew that no one who had a bad intention would support her so gently and readily.

Yvonne kneeled down beside Hilda, and unzipped her sling bag. Hilda stared curiously. She pulled out a roll of bandage, and something Hilda could tell by the smell of it – antiseptic cream. "You need this right now... or you will bleed out…"

Hilda continued staring; there were a lot of questions in her mind at that moment. One of which was the fact that the girl had bandages and antiseptic cream in her bag, which was rare because Clumsy Hilda – a nickname which she admits to – does not prepare such things. Next, she had bumped into another trainer in these freaky tunnels. And lastly, there was something she mentioned that triggered her mind and memory.

Yvonne was clipping on the bandage, when her 'patient' put her hands on her shoulders…

"Did you say N…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Team Flare's main excavation site, Zoroark jumped away from two streams of dangerous flamethrowers from two houndooms. N ducked away behind a large rock, taking advantage of the resulting explosion to hide from Team Flare's Grunts.

Zoroark screeched and snarled at his opponent, before jumping away from another stream of flamethrower. It barely found its footing when a shadow pounced on him from behind. A mightyena bites onto Zoroark's back causing Bipedal pokemon to yelp in pain. N spun around to see his pokemon shivering with pain, dashing about with mightyena clamped on its back.

_It hurts! _

N tightened his fist before ducking to another rock, there was no way Zoroark can defend himself against this much pokemon. It is tiring for his pokemon and it was getting seriously injured. N can't bear his pokemon being hurt so badly, he had no choice now.

The Houndoom dashed towards Zoroark growling maliciously, and Mightyena's tail glowed silver preparing for an Iron tail attack.

"STOP!" N shouts, revealing himself from behind the rock he was taking cover. "Return!" he commanded quickly, retrieving his pokeball from around his waist. Zoroark disappeared into his poke ball immediately by turning into a flash of red light. Houndoom and Mightyena froze and their fur, tails stood up before turning around to face the strange man.

_N, what are you doing? _

Two more Team Flare Grunts and their pokemon was left. Zoroark was unable to continue battle and now, it was just him and the villains who are responsible for the devastating machine.

One of the Grunts stood forward, "Who are you!?" he demanded fiercely.

N glared at them, something else in his memory was running through his mind…_Team Plasma behaved like these men as well…The people who were aiming for a better world where pokemon can roam free and be safe from humans behaving just like these uncivilised beast…_

"I ask you one last time, what is your name and what are you doing here?" The grunt demanded, this time the pokemon circled the man, they eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My name…" N started to speak, his voice filled with disgust and contempt, "is none of your concern…"

"However, the pokemon trapped in those cages behind you. That is of my concern."

The other man whose name was Xerosic scoffed, he was not dressed in the same funny suit but in a white overalls with a red eye glass over the left side. Xerosic covers his mouth and started to giggle uncontrollably. "The pokemon behind us, are working for this world, to make it more beautiful. The world now is rotten and corrupted; it is not worth living on these plains anymore. Therefore we are going to erase all life and create a new! The pokemon you see deserves to be working for such a noble goal…You, know nothing…"

"DISAPPEAR!"

Before N could react to the statement, there was a bright stream of heated flame rushing towards him.

"Riolu! Power Up Punch!"

"Haxorus, use Dragon Tail!"

A large bipedal Dragon type pokemon stomped into the battlefield accompanied with a small bipedal smaller dog that jumped happily by Yvonne's side. Haxorus tail begins to glow blue, and he ran determinedly towards Mightyena. The large dog growled and leaped onto the dragon's pokemon neck. Riolu scampered towards Houndoom, his fist had a brownish gleam to it. It laid its fist on houndoom side, causing the latter to slide across the battlefield.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hello, friends. Nice to see that there are people who still would read my stories. Really thankful for the likes, and reviews especially to Patch Star and an anonymous reader **** thank you so much! It may only be two reviews but I appreciate it nonetheless. I will keep writing, hopefully you guys will keep reading it. Thanks once again! **


	6. Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Who…" Xerosic backed away to the rock behind him. He peered up at the three trainers standing in front of him. His pokemon was standing there too, but they were no longer his anymore. From the corner of his eyes, he could see two cracked Team Flare pokeball. Houndoom and Mightyena stood still next to the trainer with green hair, "What were you planning with this machine?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

Xerosic wriggled his nose and sneered at them, "It is none of your business" N and Hilda made similar movements towards him, and N grabbed him by the front of his now dusty black overalls while Hilda clenched the cloth on the shoulders. The two of them glanced at each other quickly; it was Hilda who spoke first.

"It is our business; because these are pokemon you are hurting."

Yvonne looked at the two trainers next to her; they were so determined and insistent as though they have a soul deep mission. She stayed silent behind them, and Riolu stuck close. She had her palm on Riolu head, holding the creature right by the side.

Xerosic rolled his eyes at them "Let go of my suit! You are wrinkling it!" He tries to push N away but N had his grip tight. "What were you trying to do to the pokemon here?" N raised his voice a little, starling Hilda as she had hardly seen N that upset before.

Yvonne stride to N side, "N, let's bring this man up to the police centre. They will handle him from there…"

Hilda nodded silently, N glared at Xerosic before releasing his grip on the front of his shirt. Hilda rushed off to the cages nearby which contained around four heliopiles in a cage meant for a poochyena. The creatures tumbled out unsteadily; they look at the trainer and began to rub their furs against her finger to share their thanks.

"You are welcome…" Whispered Hilda, before watching the creatures creep away in the darkness of the tunnels.

N walked away from Xerosic to investigate the machine, he put his palm against the cold casing and run his fingers across the body. Yvonne looked at the two other trainers then back to xerosic, she kneeled down beside him, causing Xerosic to raise his eye brow curiously.

"How long…did Team Flare take pokemon from their trainers…?" Yvonne asked, with a tone that she never thought she could ever muster to use, it was a voice of hatred and deep resentment. Xerosic giggled after a few second, "Why…such intense look on your face…? Could it be…your pokemon was taken as well?" he said in a mocking way. Yvonne glared at him; she managed to shake her head using tremendous will power. "My pokemon was murdered by your grunts…"

Xerosic narrowed his eyes, neither of them spoke. It was then, Xerosic began to croon, "We began taking them, for over four years now. Since the day, Team Flare has been established by our leader, pokemon trainers just like you, have been losing their pokemon to our grunts." He sniggered horribly, in a straggled tone as though enjoying every word he was saying. "We used them, till they breathed their last." Yvonne shifted uncomfortably, shocked at what she had heard.

"Your pokemon was lucky, dear girl that it died instead of suffering like those pokemon" Xerosic lifted an arm to point to other cages right to him that were unusually quiet, "and you too, failing to protect your pokemon…I saw your Riolu earlier, you like battling too; don't you…? Looks like it didn't matter that those pokemon you battle with can die too…"

Yvonne jumped up from her position and backed away, Xerosic laughed in a hushed way, "Don't be so dramatic, you are just like all the other trainers. You don't have to act as though you care…"

Almost immediately, Yvonne remembered something else from the past. The last conversation she has had with Calem before going to their separate way.

"I won't battle with you, or anyone else. I don't want to use pokemon for that reason."

Calem came running to her side "Serena, you can't avoid battling with pokemon forever."

Serena spun around and glared at her friend "I can, as long as I stay away from pokemon. No one else with get hurt because of me."

"BUT!" Calem pulled Serena's hand, which stopped her from running away from him.

"Fennekin liked to battle, and so did you! You do remember our first battle isn't it!"

Serena could feel her tears fall down her cheeks; of course she could remember the first battle between Fennekin and Froakie. Fennekin determined expression when fighting a type which she was weak too, the enthusiasm she had when Froakie almost knocked her out when a strong bubble attack. Because of her determination, she was able to use her ability Blaze, and powered up her ember attack. They had won their first battle because of Fennekin, and it was that which made Fennekin go after that Team Flare Grunt who was capturing hordes of whismur with her houndoom. In order to protect those pokemon, Fennekin paid the ultimate price.

"I don't like to battle…" Serena said finally before turning her back to her friend… "Good bye, Calem…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yvonne looked at Xerosic for a moment, "You are wrong!" she shouted out, both N and Hilda turned around almost immediately. "I hate battling! Pokemon should never be with humans at all!" she could not even bear to look at the other trainers, all she wanted to do was to run away.

Riolu peered at its trainer curiously, it put a paw on Yvonne bag; tugging a little.

"Leave me alone, Riolu!" Yvonne felt herself thinning out, her heart was heavy. Yvonne did not look at her pokemon, all she did was turn her back and go somewhere far away that no one could find her. _Why, do the words hurt…so much even though she was supposed to feel that way? _

"Yvonne!" Hilda shouted for her, but Yvonne could not turn around, she didn't felt that she could. N stared after the girl, her words were familiar to N…It was not long ago, he felt the same way…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"N! Go after her." Hilda darted towards N, "She needs you, I stay and watch over this guy."

Xerosic showed his happiness with a large grin, "People who went through deep pain, are so easily manipulated and hurt…isn't it?" N and Hilda shared a look, a familiar glance that was shared three years ago.

_You lived through those dark days; you have been through such deep pain in your past. You were manipulated and at the end hurt by the person whom you called father. _

_Through that journey, I have met you. The trainer who believed, and fought valiantly. At the end, we had battled with the legendary dragons. And a sinister plot revealed for all to see, my goals were grey from the beginning and it was rectified just in time by the hero of Truth. _

_I was saved by a gently smile and a brave heart, a broken heart mended by kindness and determination. I will never go down the wrong path for the world has much to show me. _

_I can do the same for another broken heart._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

N sprinted down the tunnel where he saw Yvonne disappear into, he could not see much just faint light emitting from the crystals lodged between the walls. "Yvonne!" N called out, wondering where she had gone to. "Yvonne, answer me!"

Yvonne could not respond, she tried to answer but was unable to. She was held by her waist by a thick arm and another hand covered her mouth. It was Team Flare Member, except that he was bigger from the rest of the Grunts. She tried to kick her attacker, but he would not budge. "Let…me..go.." Yvonne tries to speak through fat thick palms.

"Yvonne!" N called again, the large man moves quietly to the corner where N was walking towards. Yvonne put up her legs and started to fail her legs around. The large man pressed his arms even tighter around her waist to a point where Yvonne could not breathe properly. She kicked even harder, and finally her toes kicked the stone nearby which dislodged some dirt from it and they fell to the ground.

N stopped in his tracks, he heard the dirt fall. And the sound it made was not a natural effect, the dirt on the tunnel wall were thick and dry, they would not fall unless something of considerable strength knocked against it.

The big man glared at Yvonne, who was breathing harder under the pressure of the arm. She was feeling so much faint now…

"RIOLUU!" Yvonne eyes sprung wide open when she heard the shouts of her pokemon sprinting towards her, she could see the bipedal pokemon running towards her with a brown gleaming fist, and it made contact with the chest of the large man.

"URHHH!" the man out of tremendous pain, he let go of Yvonne. She dropped to the ground, her h ands to her chest – coughing badly from being choked. N came dashing towards her, he grabbed her hand to pulled her to one side.

Riolu snarled at the large man, with his fist raised and stance ready stood between N, Yvonne and the attacker.

"Are you okay?"

Yvonne felt an arm around her shoulder, supporting her up to a standing position. She looked at her pokemon and then back to N. "You came after me…"

"So did your pokemon…" he replied, leaving Yvonne to gaze over at Riolu who was fighting against another opponent. A liepard, the creature gave a sly smile then growled maliciously at Riolu while dodging its attacks excellently, the dog like pokemon scampered in another direction narrowly missing shadow ball attack with skill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hilda and her Haxorus pushed Xerosic out from the tunnel climbing upwards; they had been travelling in a certain direction for a while. She was able to locate the exit because of her pokemon and that pokemon floated to her. It was her beloved chandelure, the ghost and fire type pokemon that looked like a large decorative lamp. It's warm flame guided the group up the vertical tunnel. "Thank you, Chandelure…" Hilda whispered, resulted in its flames dancing happily licking the sides of her face gently.

"We are almost out, and you will be arrested for your crimes." Said Hilda, she did not even bothered to look at Xerosic when she said it. The man scoffed loudly, "Not crimes, it is for a greater good." He sneered nonchalantly.

"Let us review, shall we?" Hilda muttered seriously, she could see lights flickering above her; they were almost out of the tunnels. "You stole pokemon, stole electricity, put my friends in danger and take my pokemon from me." She glared at Xerosic with her fist clenched tightly and teeth shaking "You deserve to be put behind bars."

Xerosic started to laugh; his laughs echoed through the tunnels devilishly, it was gleeful short burst of laughter. His eyes shut close, and mouth opened with a baby tooth wide grin. The man stared back at Hilda then his eyes looked even further up, his eyes gleamed happily. And that ominous sign made Hilda look up as well. _It was the exit but there was people there, dressed in red with their punkish suit waiting for them. _

Hilda pulled herself up the wide gaping hole; for once she could breathe fresh air entering her lungs instead of a musty one. Haxorus and Chandelure joined her side; Xerosic was dragged up as well. There was no one else around, just a group of Team Flare Grunts, a horde of machinery and their pokemon. _Where are the resident of the town? Where are the police? What is going on? _

"Looks like you are outnumbered, little girl…" Xerosic giggled as he said those very words. Hilda braced herself, so did Haxorus and Chandelure. She had to hold her ground, and she knew she could. They have been through too much to give up now; it was not the time to let up.

_N and Yvonne, please make it out soon…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	7. Chapter 7

RIOLU! The dog like Pokemon barked loudly as it punched fighting moves at his opponent. Liepard snarled and growled, it limped a little, injured from previous attacks. The leopard Pokemon bared its teeth and rounded Riolu preparing for another attack. Its claws glowed in dark aura as it used night slash ordered by the large Team Flare Grunt.

"Riolu…" Yvonne whispered, she had not looked away since her Pokemon engaged with a battle with another Pokemon. It was not a normal battle, this time; she was not commanding her Pokemon. Instead Riolu was fighting based on its own will.

They were hiding behind a pile of large rocks; the battle had gone on long enough. Piles of rubble, dust and stone lay around on the ground around them, all those dislodged from the ceiling or walls. The fight was going to collapse the area, N clenched his fist as he watched on – both pokemon were getting tired but none of them seemed to want to lose to the other. They might fight till they faint.

Finally, Liepard used a sudden and fast quick attack, Riolu watched shocked as the other pokemon sprinted fast in his direction. He was backed up against the wall and could not move or doge from this attack. The dog pokemon shut his eyes and prepared for the hit.

"Riolu!"

N barely had time to respond when he heard the familiar voice echo throughout the cave; and at that moment he realized that Yvonne was no longer by his side. His mind whirled quickly to put what he had gathered together, and spun around to the direction where Riolu was about to get hit by a quick attack. Only to see, Yvonne lying in front of Riolu motionless, blood was seeping from the gash across her chest.

The Pokemon Liepard backed away, it too was surprised that its attack hit a human instead of his intended victim. The Team Flare Grunt frowned, but slowly, his frown turned upside down. He grinned with his teeth showing; now this is Drama.

"NO!" N shouted, he dashed towards his fallen acquaintance. Yvonne's Riolu on the other hand, kneeled down by his master's side and put his paw on her shoulder. It shook her gently, making soft barks as though trying to wake her up. N brought her body close to his chest, she was still warm and she was still breathing abet in short sharp breathes. Yvonne can feel herself being lifted up, she could also feel the warm blood and ache riveting through her body. She was in so much pain, but it was not a silly thing to do. Yvonne could not let her Pokemon get hurt because of her…

N carried her in his arms, princess style. He needed to get her to the hospital quickly before she bleed to death, even though the attack seemed to just have grazed her skin. There may be internal injuries that require immediate care. "Riolu, do you think you can stall them..?" He asked the Pokemon quietly under his breath.

The Pokemon Growled and nodded its head, it was tired and worn out but it would not let that man and his Pokemon hurt his Master anymore. It begins to glow light blue, preparing an attack which Riolu had just learnt not long ago. Aura Sphere…

"Riolu…" Yvonne whispered softly, N looked down to his surprise, he saw Yvonne glancing at him before turning to her Pokemon. In a hushed, pained voice she spoke, "I am sorry for saying those things to you…"

Riolu glanced at her quickly, it knew what she was talking about but it does not blame her for her words. After all, it had been with her for such a long time. Her pain, loneliness, sadness, Riolu knew it all. It does not need her apologies because, for its master, it will do anything to protect her and her wishes.

N looked at Riolu then back at Yvonne, who had closed her eyes due to exhaustion. "If you are ready…" he said to the pokemon. N could sense it, the pokemon strengths and its passion. The signs of pokemon evolution

Riolu growled again, this time more determinedly as he begun to glow in white shining light. In the light, Riolu could feel its body change; it was finally becoming stronger.

Liepard and its master took a couple of steps backwards as they watch the birth of the pokemon evolution, the light dissipated, and a blue ball flew towards them from that direction. Liepard was too slow to avoid that attack and it was hit in its abdomen. It spun across the floor and crashed into the rocks.

A new pokemon stepped into the light, the evolved form of Riolu.

_Lucario…_

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Serena barely journeyed far. She had lost her companion and felt lost, after burying her dearest Fennekin, she begins to wonder into a nearby forest aimlessly. Serena bumped into a new pokemon, she knew the pokemon by its features. It was a baby Riolu, very young and it was lost. Serena did not want to have anything to do with it, after losing her pokemon – she could not comprehend the thought of having another and losing it again. However, she was about to leave the forest. Serena turned around and saw the pokemon following her. It was hungry and apparently, it likes her. _

_She stared at the pokemon, her heart tied up in a knot. "Are you sure…?" she asked, though not certain if the pokemon could understand her words. Riolu just smiled at her, it was that simple smile that made Serena care for it. _

"_I won't use you for battling…" Serena tells Riolu gently. She walked away into the sunset with Riolu by her side. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_


End file.
